Yojimbo
by MichRangel0810
Summary: — ¡Yo-jim-bo ttebayo! — Su boca marcaba gestos por demás exagerados, para poder lograr una correcta articulación, cosa que causo una pequeña risa nerviosa en la niña a su lado, que era menor que él tan solo un año — ¡Tú guardaespaldas, Hinata! —


¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Sí, eso es lo que digo al iniciar una historia C:

Hacia mucho que no me pasaba a publicar algo, falta de tiempo e inspiración. Tengo este primer capitulo piloto desde agosto pero no me convencia, al final termino siendo completamente diferente a la idea original por que no me cuadraba, por eso a lo mejor se nota un cambio de narrativa, digo, por tanto cambio que hice.

Pienso terminar e fanfic, no quiero que sean tantos capitulos.

Este fanfic es **AU** y aunque no quisiera, contiene **OOC** aunque me esfuerzo por que no sea así.

Sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer capitulo, la proxima vez empezara el hilo de la historia C:

Este capitulo contiene muchos saltos de tiempo, para que no fuera tan aburrido, quise apresurar el paso aquí.

Besotes :D

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados frente a frente, con apenas una pequeña mesita de centro que los separaba. El ambiente era tranquilo, y ambos parecían encontrarse a gusto mientras bebían un té.

— Confió en ti, Minato — Pronuncio mientras dejaba el té en la pequeña mesita —Sabes bien que nunca me ha gustado tener tanta seguridad, mucho menos armada, pero…—

— Hiashi, yo lo entiendo y no tienes que preocuparte. Yo mismo me encargaré de todo — Sonrió, apaciblemente, para posteriormente dejar la hoja que tenía en mano frente a él — Después de todo, es preocupante la cantidad de amenazas, más al ser un hombre importante, no es tan difícil ver que los _Yakuzas_ estén tras de ti —

— Dudo mucho que sean solo los _Yakuzas_ , ¿Sabes? —

Minato solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ya temía lo que Hiashi pensaba y eso lo complicaba más. Él lo entendía, se encontraba devastado por dentro aunque no lo demostrara, todo aquello ya había acabado llevándose una vida, la de su hermano gemelo.

Eso carcomía de culpa a Hiashi puesto que a quien habían intentado matar era a él, pero terminaron confundiéndolo y así ocurrió la tragedia en la familia Hyuuga. El no llevaba malos pasos legales, ni mucho menos, pero aparentemente su gran crecimiento en acciones, poder y riqueza había llamado la atención de un grupo criminal, que intentaron presionar a Hiashi para entregar acciones de su Constructora, cosa que se negó ¡Él era un hombre hecho y derecho! No haría tratos con criminales, mucho menos mancharía el futuro patrimonio de sus hijas y sobrino.

Y no era como que se haya hecho rico de la noche a la mañana, su familia desde muchos años atrás era dueña de tierras y un gran capital, cosa que Hiashi aprovecho para poder crear una gran fuente de trabajo, y sobre todo un nuevo patrimonio para sus hijas y su querido sobrino, quería que aprendieran el oficio del trabajo.

Y, Minato, él era un amigo de Hiashi desde que iban juntos a la academia de artes marciales y a pesar de que el tiempo y los lugares en donde se encontrarían fueran muy distintos, seguían en contacto. Él como ahora un detective de las Fuerzas Policiales de Konoha, había pedido un permiso para poder estar fuera, alegando que era un asunto de seguridad que debía ser atacado. Y ahora, el lideraba la amplia seguridad de la familia Hyuuga, instruyendo a los hombres en las mejores tácticas y sobre todo, también vigilándolos a ellos.

— Espero que Kushina no se encuentre molesta y comprenda la situación — Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, vaya que recordaba a Kushina Uzumaki, también conocida como la habanero sangrienta de la escuela de artes marciales.

— Ella está contenta de ayudar a un viejo amigo, además, ahora tomará mi puesto en la central — Dijo sonriente, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

— ¿Él pequeño Naruto, entonces, te acompañara aquí? ¿No te preocupa un poco?

Minato hizo un ademan, mostrando despreocupación.

— ¿Sabes? Podrá parecer muy distraído, incluso falto de talento, pero a lo largo de los años se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte ¡Quiere seguir mis pasos y los de su madre! — Se sentía sumamente orgulloso y tenía fe ciega en su hijo, debido a que el mismo le pidió que le dejara ayudar. Si, tenía sus dudas, pero si cualquier cosa pasaba, él estaba seguro de poder proteger a su hijo.

Hiashi suspiro y comprendió. No conocía al hijo de Minato, más que por fotos, pero ahora que escuchaba a su padre hablar de sus excepcionales habilidades, era más que obvio que podría tener fe en el muchacho, después de todo era la viva imagen de sus padres.

.

.

.

.

— ¿E-entonces tú s-serás mi q-qué? —

— ¡Yo-jim-bo ´´ttebayo! — Su boca marcaba gestos por demás exagerados, para poder lograr una correcta articulación, cosa que causo una pequeña risa nerviosa en la niña a su lado, que era menor que él tan solo un año — ¡Tú guardaespaldas, Hinata! — Sonrió triunfante, para luego observar una niña de no más de 6 años mirándolo curioso, obviamente la hermana de la niña con la que había estado hablando — ¡Y el tuyo también! —

— ¡¿De verdad nos protegerás a Onee-sama y a mí?! — Pregunto emocionada la pequeña niña de cabellos cafes, mirándolo con ojos de admiración.

— ¡Como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ´´ttebayo!

El rostro de la pequeña Hinata se tornó levemente carmesí.

.

.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Naruto se acoplara a las hermanas Hyuuga e hiciera una extraña amistad con su primo, Neji. Ambos tenían 13 años, así que era fácil para ellos entenderse, además de que entre ellos existía una pequeña rivalidad por proteger a las _niñas_ , además que Naruto le brindaba un gran apoyo.

Naruto seguía sus estudios en su secundaria, mientras los tres tomaban clases particulares dentro de su gran complejo. Más que un guardaespaldas, se había convertido en un gran amigo para los Hyuugas.

Aunque había algo que le frustraba, el gran y aparente nerviosismo de Hinata hacia él. Era algo rara, y oscura, pero de cierta manera le agradaba.

En esa ocasión, había un hermoso festival en Konoha, lleno de puestos de comida, juegos, incluso gente disfrazada ¡Ah, como amaba los festivales! Naruto estaba ansioso por hoy, tenía que hablar con Sakura y el _dobe_ de Sasuke para que fueran juntos.

Lastimosamente para él fue una gran negativa, estaban en temporadas de exámenes en la academia, y ellos si eran del tipo de personas que estudian para un examén, no como él que llegaba y se encomendaba a _Kami-sama_.

No tenía opción, más que quedarse en el complejo Hyuuga hasta el fin de semana. No era como que le molestara ¡Era su deber! Solo estaba decepcionado por haber sido abandonado por sus amigos.

Suspiro molesto ¡Malditos exámenes!

Echo la cabeza para atrás, se encontraba en un amplio corredor abierto del completo, mientras observaba a las hermanas Hyuuga practicar artes marciales y debía admitirlo, tenían talento.

Aparecio entonces una mujer de servicio, algo apurada.

— Hinata Ojou-sama, Hanabi Ojousama, deben terminar su entrenamiento y tomar una ducha, su padre las espera en la empresa, las hijas del presidente y fundador deben encontrarse ahí, su primo Neji ya partio para allá con escoltas —

Claro, Naruto lo había olvidado. Su padre le había comentado que tendrían una reunión importante, y a él, junto con otros miembros de seguridad, le tocaria llevar a las hermanas.

Ambas asintieron obedientes para comenzar a caminar en dirección de Naruto, donde se encontraban las escaleras para poder subir al pasillo.

Hanabi salio corriendo, figurando un avión y pasando de largo de Naruto, Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia, pidiendo permiso para poder pasar sin molestar.

— No tarde Ojou-sama, que tenemos que partir — Menciono de manera burlesca, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella enrojeció inmediatamente, siempre, de esa manera Naruto la podía apenar, y cada vez que podía, lo hacía.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! —

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que conocía a ese chico hiperactivo que llego a cambiar su vida, su padre Minato seguía apoyando al suyo mientras las amenazas disminuían. El lazo que ambos compartían era fuerte, y a palabras de muchos, algo extraño.

Aunque fuese increíble de creer, ambos compartían una variedad de cosas en común, una de ellas era la jardinería y su gusto por las flores. Usualmente charlaban mientras cuidaban del jardín de Hinata, o simplemente estaban en completamente silencio, cosa que no les resultaba incomodo, aunque fuera en silencio disfrutaban su compañía.

Solo que en ocasiones se les unía la pequeña hermana de Hinata, que desbordaba de energía y le encantaba hacer enojar al rubio.

Poco a poco ambos se llegaron a conocer, completándose el uno al otro. Naruto había aprendido el significado de estar callado por unos instantes y disfrutar eso, mientras que Hinata disfrutaba conversaciones largas sin tartamudeos, pero claro que le gustaba también escuchar las excéntricas historias de Naruto.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín, ella pasando la cubetita, regando los girasoles mientras Naruto ponía un poco de abono en la tierra.

— ¿Quiénes son los girasoles más bonitos? — Sus labios hicieron una mueca divertida mientras murmuraba esto a las flores. Hinata soltó una pequeña risa, divertida por las ocurrencias de Naruto.

Al principio se había ofrecido a su padre para ayudarle, y él se autoproclamo _Yojimbo_ de la familia Hyuuga, pero sabía que ya no se encontraba ahí por el deseo de ser útil, ya no era simplemente un _Yojimbo._

Y claro, Hinata ya no era una niña desconocida a quien cuidar, era una persona muy querida y cercana a él

Observo a Hinata reír una vez más. Dos años habían pasado, y no en vano. Su corto cabello lo dejo crecer y ahora se encontraba por debajo de los hombros. Sin duda se convertiría en una mujer hermosa.

— ¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? — Le llamo mientras levantaba su mirada — Estoy algo emocionada, mi padre ha estado pensando dejarnos ir a Hanabi y a mí a una escuela — Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras un tono carmín cubría sus mejillas — Así como a Neji lo dejo asistir al inicio de ciclo. También tengo nervios. —

— Estarán junto a mí, así que no tienes que temer — Su mano se levantó mostrando su pulgar en señal de afirmación — ¡Cuando sea así, te presentaré a todos mis amigos! —

Y aquella idea a Hinata le encantaba. Naruto siempre hablaba de ellos, sería un gran placer conocerlos, aunque cierta parte tenía temor ¿Y si no les agradaba?

— Tranquila, lo harás. —

Ella bajo su rostro apenada, era un libro completamente abierto.

.

.

.

.

Hacia un año ya que tanto Hinata como Hanabi habían empezado sus estudios en una escuela y no por clases en casa.

Hacia un año ya que Hinata había conocido a asombrosas personas que ahora eran parte de su vida, sus amigos, todo gracias a Naruto.

Hacia un año ya que Hinata se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia él eran diferentes a los que tenía hacia cualquier otro amigo, eran especiales. Y Naruto no se encontraba lejos de sentir eso hacia ella.

Hacia un año ya que había desarrollado el hobbie de la fotografía.

Hacia un año ya desde que atraparon a aquella banda Yakuzas que había hecho sufrir tanto a la familia Hyuuga, o al menos eso creían.

Cuantas cosas podían pasar en un tiempo relativamente corto.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir sus suaves manos pasar la venda por alrededor de su torso.

Ella le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, preocupada.

Él solo podía sentirse aliviado de que ella estuviera bien y a su vez destrozado.

— Es mi culpa — Murmuro por fin entre un sollozo, posando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. — Que tú estés herido y que Neji… —

El negó con su cabeza interrumpiéndola con una risa acompañada de unas lágrimas traicioneras, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ahora largos cabellos.

— _Ojou-sama,_ soy tú _Yojimbo_ , y prometí protegerte, Neji también te protegió — Hinata al escucharlo no pudo evitar estremecerse y aferrarse a él. — Y ahora te prometo que encontraré y encerraré a esas personas. —

Lo haría, cumpliría esas palabras por Neji, y por ella. No la dejaría sola.

No como ese maldito día, la dejo ir sin él, sin nadie en quien él mismo confiara. Espero por ella y no llegaba.

Él estaba lastimado, ella había sido herida y Neji ya no estaba.

Atraparía a esas personas; A ese hombre pálido de cabellos blancos, nunca olvidaría aquello.

No dejaría que ella se fuera de su lado, no su querida _amiga_.

.

.

.

— ¿Me enviaras e-mails, verdad? — Pregunto Naruto de repente, viéndola a los ojos fijamente, aunque esto último era algo difícil últimamente, su cabello estaba demasiado largo.

Ella lo abrazo efusivamente, como si no deseara irse, pero aquello no era posible.

— Claro que sí, Naruto-kun, quizás por la situación no pueda tan seguido pero, lo haré — Limpió un poco sus lágrimas, sinceramente no esperaba que fuese hasta el complejo a despedirse de ella.

Después de todo su enojo había sido descomunal cuando se enteró que tanto ella como Hanabi se irían a estudiar a suiza por tiempo indefinido, mientras que él se quedaba delante de la constructora, intentando que la familia Hyuuga no pereciera.

Minato había sido quien le había dado la mala noticia a Naruto, quien por supuesto no lo tomo nada bien ¡Ni siquiera su madre lo tomo bien! Se sentía tan mal por esas niñas, ya habían pasado por mucho como para agregar que se separaría de las personas que recientemente habían formado lazos con ella.

Todo el grupo de " _novatos_ " (como se hacían llamar a sí mismos) habían despedido a Hinata, solo que Naruto no se había presentado, estaba demasiado dolido.

Él no la quería dejar sola, él sabía que no era su culpa, pero en ese momento no podía verla.

Pero claro, no lo soporto durante mucho tiempo.

Y ahí estaba ella, apunto de tomar un avión y él con un nudo en la garganta.

— Naruto-kun, deberías cortar tu cabello ya — se burlo un poco, moviendo los mechones para que no picaran sus ojos.

Solo la apretó mas fuerte contra sí, diciéndose a si mismo que la próxima vez que la viera le haría caso.

No queria soltarla, queria decirle que se quedara, pero era egoísta.

Quería decirlo: "¡Quédate Hinata, yo _te quiero!"_ Pero era cobarde.

Hinata se separó de él y le sonrió.

El tomo la cámara instantánea que Hinata tenía sobre su maleta y la apunto hacia ambos, disparando dos veces el artefacto.

Dos fotos salieron consecutivamente, dejando ver a los segundos la foto.

— Sera nuestra última foto, por ahora, una para ti y otra para mi —

Ambos eran su primer amor.

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte…Yo te espero aquí, nos veremos de nuevo, Hinata —

Y aunque el ya no se considerara como una persona que fue un simple guardaespaldas de la familia Hyuuga, siempre seria el _Yojimbo_ de _Hinata Ojou-sama_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les allá gustado :) hasta la proxima.

¿ _ **Merece un review**_?


End file.
